Crimson Eyes of the Nine
by TheMidnightWerewolf
Summary: With the eyes of hatred and the most hateful of the 9 bijuu, Uchiha Naruto is gonna have a tough time in life... if he lives long enough. Follow him as he travels through life, and learn what it means to be Jinchuuriki. Pairings disclosed later in story, Rated M for violence, Ninja story sooooo... a whole lotta killing. Looking for beta reader, PM me if you're interested!


**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to my newest (And hopefully permanent) story. I would like to say that I have been thinking about writing a Naruto Story for a** _ **long**_ **time sooo. Without further adieu** _ **Demon Eye of the Nine!**_

 **Naruto's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around my room, the first thing that caught my eyes was my twin brother, Sasuke, sleeping on the other side of the room. I got up and walked over to his bed and stood there for a minute. I looked at him and took a deep breath, "SASUKE!" I shouted.

"WUH-HUH!?" My twin shot up and fell out of the bed, he then groggily looked up at me with a crimson glare, "What was that for?"

"It was funny?" I 'asked', "Hey Danzou-sama us told to get up early today, we're training with Fū-Sensei today."

At that Sasuke jumped up and ran to our shared closet to put some clothes on. "Naruto, please don't wear that orange monstrosity… Pleeeeeaassssseee!"

"No promises duck butt!" I said back, giving him my signature foxy grin, he responded with his bullish snort… as usual.

"Whatever, dobe. At least I can release more tails than you." He snorted back, as well as releasing his 2 bijuu-tails

"Oh yeah, well I already unlocked the second tomoe my sharigan, teme!" I smirked back, shouted as I flashed my almost fully matured sharingan

" **Will you both shut up!"** came the demonic-chakra laced voice of my best friend and long time crush, Sakura, host of the Nibi or the 2-tails. I looked at her, and blanched instantly.

"S-S-Sakura, your tails…" I stuttered out.

She looked behind her and lo and behold, two fiery tails were swishing back and forth behind her. She blushed and a squeak escaped her, as she covered her back and tried to tuck her tails close to her back.

"What's going on guys?" Shino's monotone voice rang through the room, he is the container of the Nanabi.

"Not much, dobe pissed of 2, and she lost control of her tails." Sauske said snidely.

"Hey, you pissed her off too!" I shouted, he always did this; he always blamed me for stuff.

"Whatever, let's just go to the training ground, the other 6 should be there by now." My snobby brother said, brushing my comment to the side.

"Alright! Fū-Sensei's sessions are the best!" I shouted as I ran into the closet and pulled out the anbu styled outfit that my mother apparently sent for me, even though I've never actually met her. For that matter none of us have actually met our parents, except for Saru, the host for Son Goku, but that's because he's the grand son of the Hokage.

As we finished getting dressed we all talked animatedly about the training session that was coming up, it was very rare for Fū-Sensei to be teaching us personally, he was always on assignment for Danzou-Sama. Fū-Sensei is a Yamanka just, like number 6, Ino. All of us are the children of clan heads in our families, my brother and I are to be the first twin clan heads of the Uchiha clan in 3 generations, as twins are very rare in our clan, and a symbol of unity and hope in our clan. We all walked down the rocky halls to our usual training room, room 9, to meet up with Fū-Sensei.

When we opened the door, we saw the rest of the bijuu 9 standing with their backs turned to us and they were standing stiff as a board, this could only mean one thing… Danzou-Sama was here…..

 **Hola everybody, how ya been, I know its been a while, but for those who put up with my shit… thanks. I know I haven't been the most active of authors on this site, hell I don't know if I deserve to be called an author, how about infrequent updater =D, but I am trying. Recently some personal things have happened in my life and the life of someone very close to me, I'm not trying to come up with an excuse for not updating but to be honest I've just been busy and stressed the hell out. On a lighter note, this is my newest story (yeah I know another one) but there is something different about this one, unless you randomly clicked on it when you saw that I updated some thing (for once), this was a naruto Fanfic(obviously), I hope that I can update it. Instead of this being the official release of the story, this is gonna be the teaser. I'm actually gonna write the whole damn thing and split it into the chapters that you will read when I update them. I will still put the reviews that you write, and as I always do I will definitely read them all and respond to a good portion. I also wouldn't mind, as I update them, suggestions for minor things and grammar correction, but pairing and everything has already been decided.**

 **Adios Pack!**


End file.
